The Green-Haired Clown
by TheCartoonist127
Summary: "All it takes is just one bad day." Izuku Midoriya knows that to be true. After falling into unknown chemicals, Izuku Midoryia is no more. While working in the shadows to make his big debut, he will become the World's Worst Villain. All while doing it with a smile. (Joker)(AU)(VillainIzuku)(JokerIzuku). Image made by me. Joker
1. Origins

**AN: IzukuJoker is not my idea. Check out MadSkullboy's 'The Laughing Deku' story for more IzukuJoker.**

 **Chapter 1: Clown from ACE Chemicals**

Life is funny.

One person's life can be great, glamorous, and full of glory.

Other's can be miserable, lonely, degrading, and full of shit.

Other's could be simple.

But there are a few that change the world. Inspirations from one's actions and words can change the world.

For better or for worse.

And life doesn't care. To life, it's just one, large, big, fat,… _joke_.

Especially Izuku Midoryia's life.

* * *

Izuku was running as fast as his legs could take him. He couldn't remember how long he was running. All he knew was that he had to get away from Kachaan and his gang. "Why did I have to fight back?! Why?!"

 _Flashback_

 _Izuku was packing up his things after the school bell had rung. He reached for his notebook, only for it to be snatched away from his hand. And who else but Kachaan._

 _"H-hey! Kachaan! G-give it back!"_

 _Kachaan glances over the title of the notebook before slamming both palms into the book, resulting in the it getting burned._

 _Something in Izuku suddenly snapped. He didn't show it; but he had felt it._

 _As Kachaan threw it out the window, Izuku, in a fit of anger, lunged at him and socked him right in the face with enough force to send him stumbling a few feet behind him. Izuku seemed to snap out of whatever it was that had taken a hold of him. Only to see Kachaan staring at him in an expression of pure wrath and confusion. When Izuku recalled his actions, his eyes widened in fear and sprinted out of the room before Kachaan could catch him._

 _End of Flashback_

He was panicking so fast he barley even registered that Kachaan was gaining on him.

"COME BACK HERE, DEKU!"

That only caused Izuku to run even faster. He ran with surprising agility as he turned sharp corners and dodged obstacles, such as trash cans. He continued this for a while until he came to a fence that surrounded a large isolated building.

"Oh, man! Just great! How am I ever-" His thoughts stopped as he noticed a hole in the fence to his right. He scrambled through the hole and entered the building through an open door. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice the sign that hung on top of the door.

ACE Chemicals.

* * *

Izuku ran a few feet beyond the door before checking to making sure he wasn't followed. He waited a few seconds that felt like hours to him.

He was only greeted by silence. Which was filled with a large sigh made by Izuku.

"Phew. That was a close one. I though for sure I would have been caught by Kachaan." His relief was interrupted, however by what sounded like liquid bubbling. "Hm?" He looked behind him to find a set of staircases leading up to the next level of the building. Curiosity got the better of him as he made his way up the stairs. He approached a wide walkway with no railings. Underneath it, however was a menacing lime-green glow. Izuku, carefully making sure not to fall over, looked down. He saw several large vat tubes of a neon green bubbling liquid, slowly churning in a clockwise direction. "What kind of place is this?" he wondered as he left the edge of the walkway.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU QUIRKLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Izuku quickly turned around to face Bakugou, standing there with a feral smile on his face, his red eyes burning into Izuku.

"You think you could escape me?! I'll make you pay for that!"

"W-wait! Ka-Kachaan! I'm sorry! Please! I-I promise I'll make-!"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" He shouted as he lunged for Izuku. Izuku couldn't dodge in time and was struck in the face with a explosion. As he got up, he failed to see the other attack that Bakugou had performed; a sharp jab to Izuku's abdomen. This caused him to stumble back wards as he collapsed on all fours. Izuku grunted in pain as Bakugou grabbed his hair and pulled him up to eye level with a devilish smirk. "Still feeling confident, Deku?" Izuku forcefully swallowed blood and bile that had risen up in his throat before responding.

"K-k-achaan, pl-pl-ease..."

Bakugou snorted in annoyance as he threw Izuku closer towards the ledge of the walkway. He tried to get up, but Bakugou had walked towards him and looked over the edge. Bakugou smirked quickly before glancing back towards Izuku.

"Why not throw yourself off the bridge here? Heck, who knows? You might get a quirk in your next life. Then you might be useful." And with that, he left Izuku to his injuries, his laughs echoing the abandoned building.

* * *

Izuku stares at the factory ceiling for so long, it felt like an eternity. He let his salty tears cascade down his cheek as he slowly got up. "I've got to get home. Mom will be worried sick." Izuku grunted in pain as he placed a hand on his abdomen. "Whatever Kachaan did, it might take longer than to heal than before." He stopped however as he remembered Bakugou's words.

 _"Why not throw yourself off the bridge here? Heck, who knows? You might get a quirk in your next life. Then you might be useful."_

Izuku felt something take a hold of him as he glanced back down at the neon green chemicals. "Maybe...maybe Kachaan's right. The world doesn't need me. I'm Quirkless after all. Who would miss me anyway?" He lofted his foot about to fall down into the liquid. "But...I can't. I can't do that to Mom." He brought his foot back to the bridge. He wiped away his tears as he began his trek home.

But fate was not on Izuku's side.

As soon as Izuku took his first step, he tripped.

And plunged right into the green chemicals.

And that was the day Izuku Midoryia was no more.

* * *

Voices.

That was all Izuku could hear. He couldn't feel, touch, see, or taste anything. He could only hear voices. Hundreds of voices. Some were calm and gentle, while others were angry and screaming. Some were miserable and cruel, others were happy and excited. Izuku was all talked at once, making his mind feel like schools of fish swimming in a tiny, fragile, glass fish bowl. But one stood out. Kachaan's. The voice penetrated all of those voices.

He was so cold. And...wet? Izuku slowly opened his eyes, yet it seemed like he didn't even have them. What he saw was a cloudy night, followed by the the drips of rain water that came with it.

Unknown to him, he was currently laying down in a muddle puddle that was in front of a large rusty sewer pipe. And said pipe was outside the city.

"Wha… what happened?"

He failed to notice the change in his voice.

As he painfully attempted to sit up, he found himself suddenly feeling extremely sore and itchy. His hair and head felt like the scratchiest carpet in the world.

"I-it I-itches... It hurts so much!" he whined frantically as he scratched his head like a stray dog. "Wh-why does it..." He immediately stopped scratching as he stared at a puddle of water on the ground.

"he...he...he...he...he...hehehehehehehe...hahahah **ahahahahaha**... **HaHaHaHaHaHahahahahah**... ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_**!"

The world will never be the same ever again.

Not with the unholy, demonic laughter that filled the night sky.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever so feel free to critique it. It would definitely help the story. Speaking of the story, there are a few points I will make:**

 **•No main ships, just some background ships. No homo ships either.**

 **•There may be other characters turned Batman villains eventually, but it's not definite.**

 **•And Izuku will not join the League of Villains. He'll be making his own kind of thing.**

 **That's it for now. If your have trouble picturing Izuku's new voice, he'll sound like Mark Hamill's Joker. I'll try to update this story as much as possible, but there is no definite update schedule. I have several MHA characters as Batman Villains on my Instagram page, nikoporter_art_and_animations, if you're interested, so leave in the comments which one you would like to see. Feel free to leave ideas for the story. Until then, see ya next chapter!**


	2. The New Izuku

**AN: This is the second chapter of The Green Haired Clown. This will feature how Izuku begins his criminal career and who and how he chooses for his 'minions'. And name's will be first name, then last name.**

 **Fuku Kasutamu is a random name with "Fuku" meaning clothes in Japanese and "Kasutamu" meaning custom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The New Izuku**

The bustle of the city, with its luminous lights and advertisement signs, was alive with people of all shapes and sizes. People with with extraordinary powers were now common in the eyes of society. This was the new normal in every corner of the world. Everyday, new quirks would pop up, with new properties, mutations, and abilities that took up 80% of the population.

But those without a quirk, ohh, they were the ones everyone thought were late to the evolutionary party. The other 20%. The late guests. The party poopers. The weird, new kid.

Well, it would be fun to prove those bastards wrong, wouldn't it?

* * *

A mop of green hair stood in the center of the busy centers of the shopping district in Musutafu. No one seemed to notice the young boy staring at the ground as the rain began to fall heavier and heavier. His ripped, dirty, and now somewhat tight school uniform were soaked thoroughly, right down to the bone. He continued to stare at the ground as the large crowds began to disperse to find shelter from the natural inconsistency. No one noticed the gun he had in his pants.

And no one could see his cold, blood-shot eyes, where once green irises now violet, slowly drift to a tailor shop window. To a purple suit and hat, orange dress shirt, yellow vest, green bowtie, white gloves, and a pair of spats.

* * *

Fuku Kasutamu was a middle aged man at the age of 58. He had a balding head, with gray hair on the sides. He was wearing custom made dress pants, with a blue and white checkerboard shirt, navy-blue vest, and black dress shoes. His quirk was called Needle, in which he can transform his fingers into razor sharp needles, which help him sow together clothes.

He was currently tidying up his family owned shop when he heard the bell to his door ring. He put away his broom and made his way to the front counter. As he approached his counter, he noticed that the customer had his back to him, with a tight, torn and very dirty school uniform, with his wrists and ankles seeming very thin. They were also extremely pale; or they were white. His curly, yet stringy, hair was wet from the downpour that was muffled by the store's insulation. He also noticed that he was currently looking at the purple suit that Fuku had hand customized.

"Do you like that suit sir?" Fuku asked the boy.

"…"

Fuku frowned slightly in concern. "Sir? Are you alright?" He asked as he approached the boy.

"Why are suits so expensive? I've always wondered that," the boy asked, with a somewhat raspy, yet grown voice. Fuku stopped while the boy refused to turn around.

"Well, the material is expensive. So is the labor that comes with it," Fuku replied.

"…"

"Sir?"

"Those security cameras on?" was the reply he got. Fuku turned to the security camera in the upper right corner of the store.

"Y-yes… there are," he said, stuttering slightly while growing more nervous by the second.

"Well, that's a problem." And before Fuku could blink, the boy took out a gun and shot a few rounds in the direction of the camera, successfully destroying it. " _He, he, he_ … it's amazing what you can find in an abandoned alley." As Fuku was recovering from the shock of the sudden gunshots, it was replaced with fear as he saw the face of his possible captor.

The boy's… or maybe man's… skin was chalk white, just like his wrists and ankles. His bloodshot eyes and violet irises sent a shiver down Fuku's spine. His hair was seemingly untamable. His nose and chin seemed to be pointed and sharp. But the worst part of his whole face was his smile. The part that caused the fear he had felt. It seemed to stretch his cheeks, which resulted in a fairly decent amount of wrinkles and were partnered with blood red lips. The teeth were also slightly yellowed.

"What's a matter? Don't like my complexion?" The boy asked, with the smile still plastered on his face. Fuku was still staring in terror, not even hearing the boy's question. To which the boy replied in a frown. "Hey. Hey! Yoo-hoo!" he mocked while snapping his fingers with his right hand and the gun in his left hand. Fuku seemed to snap out of his horror as he slowly put his hands up.

"P-please don't hurt me. If you want the cash, you can take it," he pleaded.

The boy cocked his head to the side as he started to chuckle.

" _Hehehehehe_ … ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** Well, isn't that just really goddamn ironic isn't it!? You said before that this stuff, your shop, is really expensive! The stuff you make here is really frickin' expensive! And you're just gonna give it away because some random clown has a gun!? **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHahahha_** …hehehehehehe… ahhhh."

By the end of the boy's monologue, Fuku was on the ground, shaking like a blender.

"Then again… you won't need it now that you're dead."

"N-"

 ** _BANG!_**

* * *

The rain had stopped and now a clear knight sky had filled the sky. The crowds in the district sections had returned home and were enjoying the evening in their homes or apartments with their loved ones, eating family meals or watching television. Some had gone to parties, or some had gone to sleep.

Except for the man in the in the purple overcoat and hat, humming a merry tune.

He was the only one in the Musutafu shopping district.

Well, him and a police car.

* * *

"Thank goodness it's a quiet night. Am I right, sir?" Sansa Tamakawa asked his senior officer and fellow policeman, Naomasa Tsukauchi. Tsukauchi let out a small chuckle at the statement.

"Yes, I suppose so," he remarked as he sipped his still freshly brewed coffee. "But still, we must remain vigilant."

"Of course, sir."

 _"Hm?"_ Sansa looked out the front window of the car to see a figure, clad in purple, walking perpendicular to they're current position. Sansa's eyes followed him into an alleyway, thus ending his line of sight. _"Who's that? I thought everyone had gone home."_ Until he caught a certain metal laced scent.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"I smell blood."

* * *

Izuku walked down the second alleyway of his day, all fitted in his new outfit. What was surprising for him was how perfect the suit fit him. Almost like it was a sign. However, he needed to get out of the area before those two police officers found that tailor guy. But he had to make sure he didn't look suspicious, so he decided to walk.

He didn't know how long he walked for, but the police officers he noticed earlier hadn't followed or caught him. He figured he had walked a good nine miles, so he assumed he was safe for now. As he quickly registered his surroundings, he found himself at the docks.

 _"The docks, huh? This is a good place to find supplies."_ He strolled around the lots before ducking behind a container to hide himself from the guard tower's searchlight. "Hmm. I think it's time for… _lights out."_ He made his way over to the electric room, carefully dodging the searchlights and security cameras. Using a pocket knife he found in the alleyway, he quickly picked the lock and entered the electrical room.

"Now let's see here. Power switch, power switch, power- Ah! There you are!" He exclaimed as shot the power cables and control board.

And the whole dock was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

 ** _Ten Months Later_**

"Alrighty-roo! Time to get these cameras online for my movie night!" Izuku shouted to no one in particular. "Or day, I suppose." He quickly turned on his monitors and screens as they flickered to life. What they showed were several blocks of an abandoned looking city. There was a large shout, and soon the blocks were filled with students, trying to get into the top hero school in Japan, UA.

 _"I've come so far. Can't cause mass hysteria without some help."_

 _Flashback/ Background Info_

 _As for how Izuku got the screens, he found them at the docks in a shipping container heading to the U.S. After escaping once again, without getting caught, he found an rundown apartment building. Its inhabitants seemed to either not care for his presence or they feared it. Once he had settled into his new home,_ (without rent, who would've thought!) _, he had begun to make a name for himself in the criminal underworld._

 _He called himself the Joker._

 _His reason? He had found a joker card sitting on one of the tables in his new hovel._

 _For the most part, he was just hired help on bank heists and other, shall we say, '_ unlawful' _acts. When he wasn't on a job, he was busy experimenting with different chemicals, trying to find the perfect combination of insanity and new powers to have for his future criminal…'_ colleagues'. _Apparently, whatever he had fallen into, the day he lost his sanity, had given him an extreme brain booster, mainly in the intellectual areas. One of his earliest creations was a gas that made a person laugh themselves to death with a permanent smile etched on their faces, and now being a villain, he named it Joker Gas. He had also began to develop weapons that would throw off his enemies, such as exploding marbles, razor sharp cards, and other ridiculous weapons. And now he would start recruitment. And what better way than potential heroes?_

 _Joker had posed as a handyman one day when the faux cities on the UA campus needed yearly checkups from the government. He also seemed to be excellent at disguises. Using a fake rubber mask,_ (think of those masks from Mission Impossible), h _e had placed microscopic cameras all over the cities, to see his recruitments powers and for him to read their mental state._

 _End of Flashback/Background Info_

Izuku, now Joker, was watching the practical exam of the UA entrance exam. Many had shown off their quirks in flashy manners, while some had a more difficult time trying to destroy those robots. As for his selection, seven stood out to him.

One was Mezo Shoji. His quirk seemed to let him have six webbed arms that could morph into different parts of his body. He also seemed to have immense strength. However, what was interesting was the face mask he wore. It made it somewhat difficult for Joker to read him.

 _"How interesting…"_

The second was Rikido Sato. His quirk seemed to let him consume large amounts of sugar to increase his strength. Joker also noticed that after a few minutes, he grew lethargic and his cognitive capacity seemed to slow down.

 _"We'll have to work on that."_

The third was Koji Koda. His quirk seemed to let him communicate with animals, when a few pigeons had managed to always follow him around attack the robots without injury. He also seemed very shy and had a rough complexion, making him look like a rock with flippers for ears and no nose.

 _"He might be useful… with the right persuasion…"_

The fourth was Ibara Shiozaki. Her quirk seemed to manifest itself in her hair, as it was made with green vines. They also seemed to follow her every command, as he noticed she came in fourth place in the entrance exam. Ibara also seemed to be very humble in her actions, seeing she got a fairly decent amount of rescue points.

 _"I can't have humility…But I think I know a way around that…"_

The fifth was Fumikage Tokoyami. His quirk seemed to be a shadow like entity that he had control over, but also seemed to have a mind of its own. To almost complement his quirk, he noticed that Tokoyami was very focused and didn't seem like the type to mess around. Joker also saw that Tokoyami had placed in ninth in the entrance exam.

 _"Guess I'll have to liven him up…"_

The sixth was Hitoshi Shinso. Finding out his quirk seemed to be a little bit tricky at first, but Joker had found out that his quirk seemed to be mind control. He noticed the boy looked tired, with his baggy eyes and messy indigo hair.

 _"With his quirk, things'll be a snap!"_

And finally the seventh was Shoto Todoroki. His quirk was very easy to deduced, as he was the son of Endeavor. While he didn't take the entrance exam, Joker saw this a major game changer if he could catch him without being seen.

 _"What better way to slap the face of the heroes than with one of their own descendants? HA HA HA!"_

"Now the only problem is capturing them. I'll have to go incognito if I want to surprise them. But how~?" Joker had begun to think of various ways to capture his soon to be minions, but he always seemed to find something that would go wrong with it. "Damn it! *sigh* Maybe a nice drink would help ease this tension."

* * *

 **AN: That's it for Chapter Two! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Now, I'll dress those in the comment section:**

 **To Freddie46: It will not only be the class that finds out, but the entire world.**

 **To MrClikk: Thank you for the long comment and the idea of a four way battle.**

 **To MadSkullboy: Thank you for liking this fanfiction so far. I also hope to see more of your JokerIzuku fanfiction as well. The villains that will 'pop up' will be The Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, The Penguin, Clayface, The Mad Hatter, and Bane.**

 **I cannot believe at how many people actually read or viewed this. I am so honored and happy to see my work appreciated. Until the next chapter where Izuku, now Joker, will meet the League of Villains and his new plan for the creation of his seven minions!**


	3. Joker and the Seven Students

**AN: I HAVE NEARLY 100 FOLLOWERS! YESSSSS! *ahem* sorry. Anyway, this is Chapter 3 of this fanfiction. This will feature how Izuku meets Shigaraki, captures the seven candidates for his minions, and how he turns them into the Batman Villains.**

 **P.S.: I'm also going to make Ibara and Shinso be in Class 1-A, instead of Midoriya and Toru. I don't dislike Toru, but she'll be in Class 1-B in Ibara's place. It's for story purposes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Joker and the Seven Students.**

Shigaraki was sitting at the oak crafted bar that was being tended by his colleague, Kurogiri, a shadow-looking man with a teleportation quirk. Kurogiri was currently cleaning a few shot glasses and stocking up the counter for tonight's guests.

"You've been awfully silent tonight, Shigaraki," came the surprisingly formal voice of Kurogiri. Shigaraki continued to stare at his empty glass. "What's troubling you?"

"I've been wondering about how we're going to get the schedule to find when All Might is vulnerable. The UA campus has high security that's nearly impenetrable. So how?"

"I'm sure our sensei will think of something, Shigaraki," Kurogiri assured him. Shigaraki let out a small sigh before replying.

"I know."

"You boys open?"

Shigaraki and Kurogiri stopped their conversation as they turned to address the new person that had entered the bar. He looked to be around 5'9 and seemed thin with a little muscle on him. He was wearing a flamboyant purple coat and suit and a wide, flat-brimmed hat. They also noticed his face seemed to look like a clown's with a large smile that stretched his facial muscles.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" Kurogiri asked, not wanting to turn away a potential guest. The newcomer took a seat two seats away to the right of Shigaraki.

"The name's Joker. Sayyy, speaking of bars, A gorilla walks into a bar and says, 'A rum and coke, please.' The gorilla hands the bartender a $10 bill. The bartender thinks to himself, 'This gorilla doesn't know the price of drinks,' and gives him 15 cents change. The bartender then says, 'Y'know, we don't get too many gorillas in here.' And then the gorilla replies, 'Well, at $9.85 a drink, I ain't coming back, either.' **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

Shigaraki and Kurogiri merely stared at the new comer's antics. Only a few seconds here, and already he was cracking jokes like he owned the place. He hadn't even ordered anything. For Kurogiri, the Joker's laugh was nerve-racking to him, while Shigaraki wondered if he was insane or just looking for attention.

"Anyway," the Joker announced, having stopped laughing, "I'll have a scotch on the rocks. And I mean ice." He put down seven dollars as payment. Kurogiri, not wanting to really be around the clown, nodded quickly and prepared the drink request. While he was preparing the drink, Joker turned to Shigaraki. "Strange place to put a hand, isn't it? It looks like you could _hand-ly_ see anything out of it. Hehe…"

"What do you want?" Asked Shigaraki, unimpressed. Unknown to him, the Joker's hat had casted a shadow over his eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. I've been trying to think of a plan for… making a statement to the hero community. So far, I've come up with squat." Now Shigaraki was interested.

"What kind of statement?" Shigaraki failed to notice the slightly glowing, violet eyes of the clown.

"That all it takes is one bad day to become a villain."

"Hm. Tell me, have you ever heard of the League of Villains?" Joker turned his head towards the light, bluish-gray haired boy.

"Yes, I've heard of them. If I remember correctly, some of my criminal colleagues left their positions to join your little League. And I know it's yours." As Joker had finished his statement, his drink had arrived. "Thanks, Smokey."

Kurogiri only response was that of a light hum. "I've heard of you, actually. You have a reputation as 'The Nuisance Among Criminals.'"

"Really, me?!" Joker replied in a fake innocent tone.

"But," Kurogiri continued, "You also have been known to get the job done in a rather… _comical_ sense."

"Well, it's better to have fun in your job than not have any! **_HAHAHAHA_**!"

Now it was Shigaraki's turn to say something. "Would you like to join the League?" This caught Joker and Kurogiri by surprise.

"Tomura, may I have a word?" Kurogiri beckoned him. Kurogiri led Shigaraki away from the bar and to a corner and spoke to him in a whisper. "Are you sure you want him? As I mentioned before, he's been given a rather troublesome reputation."

"But you also said he can get the job done," retorted Shigaraki.

"Yes, but-," the stopped suddenly as he looked back at the bar. Shigaraki followed his gaze to see that the Joker had vanished. He walked back to the counter to see that the Joker had left something.

A playing card.

More specifically, a joker card.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks After Entrance Exam_**

Izuku was now standing outside an abandoned toy facility a few miles outside of town. There were about three buildings in total, the one on the left was where storage used to be, management in the center, and the laboratory was on the right of the grounds. He had been inspired by Shigaraki to get some hired help, mainly thugs. So far he had gathered a total of ten, each wearing clown costumes. Some costumes were more elaborate than others. The one thing these thugs had in common was that they were all at least six foot five or taller and had some sort of strength related quirk. At the moment they were moving boxes of Joker's equipment from a truck from his previous living quarters to his current location.

"Excellent job boys! Way to whistle while you work!" The thugs just grunted and nodded in agreement, as they did not want to upset their employer. They moved the boxes label _'Chemicals', 'Lab Equipment',_ and _'Weapons'_ to the abandoned laboratory building. The boxes marked _'Computers'_ and _'Decorations'_ were being moved to the management building. And the boxes marked _'One Bad Day'_ were moved to the storage building.

"Now then, time to get to work. _Hehehehe…_ "

* * *

 ** _One Week Later at the USJ, Conflagration Zone_**

Tokoyami let Dark Shadow take out a few villains that attempted to flank him from the left. The bird-headed boy was with Koda, who mainly kept close to Tokoyami, because his quirk wasn't that much help at the moment. As Dark Shadow flung a few villains to the side, him and Koda were suddenly rammed into a wall of a faux building. Tokoyami grunted in pain as he glanced to look at his attacker. He saw a large, muscular man in a clown suit, wearing a gas mask, looking quite serious. As Tokoyami was about to unleash Dark Shadow once again, a flash bang exploded near his feat, causing him temporary blindness and weakening his quirk. He didn't even notice the light purple gas that came along with the grenade, as both him and Koda fell unconscious. A second man of the same physique as first attacker, came around a corner wearing a gas mask and a clown outfit.

"These two on the bosses list?" Came the muffled voice of the first thug.

"Yep. Let's get 'em outta here. We don't want the boss to get upset," the second thug verified as he lifted the two boys onto his shoulder. The first thug walked towards a large hole in the concrete. Apparently, the USJ had had an abandoned sewer system right underneath it that lead straight to the toy factory. Although now it was called _The Joker's Joint._ He quickly jumped down and landed inside of the massive sewer pipe. The second thug then proceeded to throw down the two students, one at a time, and joined his fellow thug.

"We got the Scarecrow and The Emperor Penguin, Mr. Joker, sir," came the voice of the second thug as he called the only number on the burner phone Izuku had given each of his clown themed goons.

 _"Excellent work gentlemen! I look forward to seeing you both! Bring them to box 1 and 2."_

"Understood, sir."

* * *

 ** _Ruins Zone_**

The unconscious body of Rikido Sato and Mezo Shoji were being carried by two of the three thugs that had been assigned to take take the two out. Sato was easier to take out than Shoji, mainly because he had rushed into the knock-out gas the Joker had created. Shoji was harder, mainly cause he had more skill, since it took two thugs to restrain him, and because of the face mask he wore prevented the chemicals from entering his system. As they carried the boys to the large concrete hole in the ground, a small group of villains charged towards the thugs. Looking unimpressed and stoic, the third thug of the small group easily took out the villains.

"Let's get back to the factory. I don't wanna be on the boss' bad side."

"Agreed." The second thug took out a burner phone and speed-dialed a number. "We got Clayface and Bane, sir."

 _"Great work boys! Bring them to box 3 and 4."_

"Got it boss."

* * *

 ** _Mountain Zone_**

Shinso slowly backed up towards the rocky wall of the Mountain Zone as a villain in a clown get-up picked up the unconscious body of Ibara Shiozaki, with withering brown vines instead of her normal green ones. Somehow, the stealthy clown thug had thrown a hand grenade that released a mustard-yellow colored gas that greatly weakened Ibara's quirk. Shinso supposed it was up to him now.

"So, what is this League of Villains paying you?" Shinso asked, hoping to get an answer so he could mind control the clown. Unfortunately, the goon remained silent, staring at indigo-haired boy through the lenses of his gas mask. The goon then tossed another grenade at Shinso and it released a light purple gas. Shinso attempted to cover his mouth, but he soon joined Ibara's unconscious state.

"Never said I was with the League of Villains," muttered the thug as he picked up the two surprisingly light children. He only had to use one hand for both, as he dialed a number on a burner phone.

"It's done. I got Poison Ivy and The Mad Hatter."

 _"Well done, old chap! Bring them to box 5 and 6."_

"Consider it done."

* * *

 ** _Landslide Zone_**

Shoto Todoroki merely gazed at the frozen villains that had attempted to attack him. _'Fools.'_ Shoto walked towards one of the villains as he began to interrogate him. "You're going to answer my questions. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. No-" Shoto stopped as he froze a few villains that rushed at him. Upon looking at the three villains, there were wearing clown suits and a gas masks. "What are you three suppose to be."

"A distraction," one replied. Before Shoto could comprehend the reply, a hand grenade landed by his feet and released light purple smoke. Shoto began to have a coughing fit before falling unconscious. A fourth thug appeared from around the corner of a false building as he picked up Shoto's knocked-out body. While he was doing this, the ice around the other three began to melt as a slight orange glow came from inside the ice. Soon the three were completely ice free.

"Thank god for those heat suits the boss gave us," one thug said.

"Yeah," another one said. "Let's get outta here. We don't want any heroes or anything to notice us."

"Let me call the boss," the third thug said. He dialed the number on the burner phone as he put it to his ear. "Boss, we got Two-Face. Where do ya want him."

 _"Hehehehehe… put the boy in Box 7. I've got a little…surprise for him."_

"Alright, Box 7. See ya soon, boss."

* * *

 ** _The Joker's Joint_**

Shoto woke up with a splitting headache, the worst one he had ever had. He blinked his eyes slowly as he took in his surroundings. He looked around to see he was in some sort of box. The box itself was about the size of a small motel room, but without any of the furniture. There was a small light overhead, giving the room a small amount of light. He also saw that the walls were quite bland and quickly out together. He could easily just throw up a wall of ice to escape the room.

But nothing happened. He looked down at his hands and legs to see them strapped down with leather restraints. He couldn't produce any ice. He began to panic, worrying thought flooding his mind. ' _What is this?! Why can't I use my quirk?!'_

"Oh, just a little recipe I stole from the Yakuza," said a voice. Shoto looked in front of him as much as he saw to see a man in purple, who wasn't there a second ago, with a hat casting shadows onto his face.

"Who are you?! What did you do to me?!" Demanded Shoto, not understanding how the man had known his thoughts.

"Just temporarily canceled you from using your quirk. Don't worry though, it'll come back."

"You didn't answer my first question." The purple cladded man was silent for a second before approaching Shoto.

"You can call me… Joker," the man said as he took of his hat to reveal his face. Shoto's eyes grew as he saw the man's facial features. Pale white skin. Red lips. Neon Green hair. Bloodshot eyes. Violet irises. And a terrifying smile. "And I know your name too, Shoto Todoroki."

Shoto glared at… Joker, before taking another question. "What do you want with me?" The Joker seemed pleased with this response. He place a arm around Todoroki as he replied to his question.

"Many things, Shoto, buddy! I want to make an example of you to the world! Imagine the headlines! 'Son of Number Two Hero, Endeavor, turned Maniac Villain!' **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** "

Shoto was terrified at this madman's laugh as he tried with all strength to get out of his restraints. Joker also seemed to notice this. "Oh, I wouldn't try that. Even if you are strong with your quirk, without it… you're nothing." He said, whispering the last part in his ear. "Anyway, you wouldn't become a villain with just threats. No, what you need is persuasion and one bad day." Joker then proceeded to produce a remote with a variety of buttons on it. He pressed a few of the buttons before the walls of the room changed into abstract black and white patterns. The patterns then proceeded to move in a swirling motion, becoming faster and faster. Bright multicolored lights flashed on and off. Gas filled the room as it floated downwards, like fog. The Joker seemed unaffected by this, but not Shoto.

Shoto's mind felt like it was being ripped apart, sown back together and mushed back together, like a baker with bread dough. He grew sick, leaving the acid to splash around in his stomach. He was producing sweat faster and faster as the patterned wall did the same. The lights made his bi-colored eyes blind. The gas was causing illusions. And he saw the Joker, smiling madly at him, not affected at all. But he looked different. He had grown several feet taller, his smile becoming larger and larger, his eyes shrunken into his head, now two tiny red dots. His face grew more and more wrinkles, his teeth becoming rotten and sharp, his lips chapped. And he spoke in a raspy and deep demonic voice echoed around him, penetrating his hearing like hot knives.

" _I kNoW aLl AbOuT yOu AnD yOuR fAtHeR, sHoTo. HoW hE bEaT yOuR mOtHeR eVeRy DaY, fOrCiNg HeR tO hAvE cHiLd AfTeR cHiLd, MaKiNg HeR gO iNsAnE, bUrNiNg YoU wItH tHaT kEtTlE. hOw YoUr FaThEr BeAt YoU tO gRoW sTrOnGeR, uSiNg YoU aS A pAwN iN HiS gAmE tO tAkE oUt ThE kInG, aLl MiGhT. yEs, He WaS qUiTe ThE sChEmEr, WaSn'T hE? bUt NoW i'M hErE tO sHoW hIm HoW… pAtHeTiC hIs ScHeMeS rEaLlY aRe. ThAt RaGe. I cAn SeE iT oN yOuR fAcE. tHaT sCaR. a ReMiDdEr Of AlL yOuR aBuSe. AnD yOu WaNt My HeLp. WeLl, I'm HeRe To HeLp YoU sEt ThAt RaGe FrEe. It WiLl BeCoMe A pArT oF yOu. YoU wIlL bEcOmE… tWo-FaCeD."_

As the demonic looking Joker finished its monologue, it shapeshifter into his mother. But his mother was not how he remembered her. She had become tall and gaunt, with shrunken cheeks, gray skin, white hair that moved like it was in water, red dots for eyes, sharp, cold, icicles for fingers. His demonic mother lifted her fingers high into the sky and brought them down to stab him were his scar was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Immense pain rushed through the left side of his body. The exact pain he had felt from his mother when she poured the scolding hot water on his face. Except it felt a hundred times more excruciating. He felt his skin burn and bubble, blister and boil. He thrashed and screamed trying to stand the pain. "AAAAAAA!AAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAAA!" Mad cackling and laughter filled the rooms, as it flashed and spun faster and faster. And then it stopped. All of it. It was gone. He panted, sweat flooding his face and dampening his hair. "p-ple-ase….ma-make i-it st-op…."

"Oh, I've already stopped…hehehehehehehe…" Joker took something out of his coat pocket and held it up for Shoto to see. He slowly lifted up his head to see his refection. His right eye widened in horror as he saw his new face.

His right side was normal. But his left side was anything but. Almost symmetrically down the middle, his face was scarred red all the way down to his neck and beyond. His skin had been replaced with blisters, burns, and exposed muscle. His lips were gone and it showed his gums and teeth, appearing to have him scowling. His hair was now a blackish-maroon color, contrasting with his icy white hair. It was also twisted and curly. His left eye was now yellow with a slitted green irises and blue pupil. His eyelids and eyebrow were also gone.

"Wh…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He was slightly surprised at his own voice. It was now deep and gravelly, and seemed to have a naturally angry tone to it. He also didn't seem to notice the tears rolling down his cheeks. But Joker did.

"I didn't do anything! I merely brought out the rage that was built up in you from _your father._ If anyone, he should be the one to blame for this."

"…"

"You're right. It's my father's fault for this. **He has to pay.** "

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** I knew we could see eye to eye. Or in your case, a cat eye and a normal eye. HA!"

Joker smiled as he loosened the restraints on Shoto. He rubbed his wrists where marks were visible as he glanced at his left wrists. It seemed to have the same appearance as his face.

"I'm not an idiot, Joker. I know you did something to me."

"Well, well, well, looks like Shoty's smarter than he looks," he said. Joker reached into his coat pocket to take out an empty syringe. "I call it 'Two-Face Serum'. It takes a hidden emotion from a person's psyche and it manifest that emotion onto either side of the a person's body. In your case, rage." Shoto glared at Joker before asking a question he hadn't thought of.

"Where's the door?"

Joker only smiled as he took out the same remote as before and clicked on a button. Immediately, the whole room lifted up letting florescent lights fill Joker's and Shoto's vision. There, Shoto was greeted with decorations and giant statues resembling an abandoned carnival. Playing cards, giant dolls and clown toys, popcorn and cotton candy machines, and hundreds of costumes were among the things around the building. Shoto's eyes then landed on six people, seeming to be expecting them. He recognized them as his classmates. As least, they were similar.

Shoji now looked he was made of clay. He wore nothing, he had yellow eyes with no pupils, and a thin line that seemed to be his mouth. He seemed to have the same hairstyle, but it looked more like it was molded to look like his hair.

Sato wore a black tank top, a gray belt, short, black gym shorts, two black leather gloves, and black combat boots. He wore a black luchador mask with a white pattern and red lenses where the eyes went. His nose was covered, but his lips and hair stuck out of the mask. He also seemed to have tubes connecting to his hands and arms.

Ibara's vines were now a reddish-orange and her skin was a slight green pigment to it. She had dark green lips and seemed to have emerald irises instead of her black ones. She also wore a outfit that seemed to be made out of leaves, revealing a lot of flesh that Shoto had ever seen on the girl. She was also barefooted.

Shinso wore a large, brown leather top hat with a piece of paper, reading ' _In this style_ 10/4' on it, that was tucked into the red hat band. He wore a large yellow bowtie with orange polka-dots, a large blackish-green overcoat, a red pinstriped shirt with a upturned collar that was very high, beige vest, and dark green and black chessboard dress pants that came to his shins. He also wore long red and white striped socks and black boots with golden buckles. He also noticed that Shinso had grown long sideburns and a pair of bucked teeth. He was currently sipping a cup of tea.

Koda wore a normal sized black top hat with a dark purple hat band. He wore a black tailcoat suit, with gray vest, white shirt, and black bowtie and pants. He wore a thick fur coat with gray fur trimmed along the edges. He also had a monocle on his left eye and an black umbrella. He was smoking a cigar that was in a cigar holder from the 1920s. He was also accompanied by penguin by his right foot.

Tokoyami wore a patched burlap sack mask that covered most of face and neck except his beak. He wore a tattered, conical scarecrow hat. He also wore a tattered and stitched dark Burgundy shirt, dark brown pants, and muddy large farmer's boots. He also had a noose tied loosely around his neck and pieces of rope tied around his ankles, waist, and wrists. He also held a large pitchfork. Dark Shadow accompanied him, but he had also changed. He was no longer black, but now was dark brown, with red eyes.

Shoto and the six other students stared at each other for several seconds. Finally Shoto spoke. "What do I call you guys now?"

"Clayface," Shoji stated.

"Bane," Sato said.

"Poison Ivy," Ibara introduced.

"The Mad Hatter," Shinso said.

"The Emperor Penguin," Koda replied.

"Scarecrow," Tokoyami answered. "What about you?"

"Names Two-Face now."

They turned towards Joker as he clapped at a medium pace. "So glad you could all introduce yourself! Now, don't my new partners in crime want to hear the big reveal plan of all time?!" He shouted with great enthusiasm. Shoto noticed all of his former classmates grinned maliciously at Joker's announcement. "It's going to take place at …" Joker clicked another button on his remote and an old television set came to life showing a coliseum-like structure.

"The Sports Festival."

* * *

 **AN: Finally done! This took me a while to write, about four days. Anyway, as for how the other students became villains, I got the idea from 2004's ' _The Batman'_ cartoon, where the Joker turns a police cop into the first Clayface. So I figured, if that Joker could make a cop insane, why not the UA students? I also took some inspiration for Izuku's speech to Shoto from 2008's The Dark Knight, where Heath Ledger's Joker makes a speech to Harvey Dent, who then became Two Face. And sorry if Joker's speech is a little hard to read. **

**Another thing I want to point out: Harley Quinn** ** _WILL_** **make it into the story. But she will not be Joker's lover. And it will not be Toga I can give you a hint. She's a unicorn….*hint hint***

 **Lastly, the next chapter will not be their attack on the Sports Festival. It will mainly center on the other people that have been affected by the Joker's previous actions. Specifically Eraserhead, Inko Midoryia, the UA students, League of Villains, and Naomasa Tsukauchi.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Classrooms, Criminals, Detectives, Moms

**AN: Hey everyone! This is the fourth chapter of 'The Green-Haired Clown'. This chapter will mainly focus on what happened to the other characters from Joker's actions, like Class 1-A, Naomasa Tsukauchi, The League of Villains, and Inko Midoryia. It will also end with Joker's plan for the Sports Festival.**

 **Also, ERI will become Harley Quinn, not Pony like some people guessed. Besides, Pony has TWO horns, not ONE. But Eri will not make an appearance until later. Although, she will be more like a daughter to Joker and I also plan to have her have a Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy relationship with Ibara and Shinso, so no need to worry about her getting hurt or anything like that. And Toga will get involved, just not as Harley Quinn.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Classrooms, Criminals, Detectives, and Moms**

 ** _Musutafa Shopping District_**

Naomasa Tsukauchi and Sansa Tamakawa rushed towards the scent of blood Sansa had picked up. He stopped for a second to get a better sniff of the blood and continued, Naomasa following. They made their way down towards the center of the shopping center as Sansa stopped at a tailor store.

"Sir, the blood's coming from here. It's fresh," Sansa stated. Naomasa nodded and opened the glass door to the tailor shop. There he saw a pair of limp feet behind the counter. He slowly walked over to where the man was, preparing for the worse. As he peaked behind the counter he let out a sharp gasp and his eyes widened.

The body had a single shot in the forehead that had blood leaking out of it, slowly trickling down the victim's face. The victim's expression is what had Tsukauchi truly terrified. The victim had a large smile carved into his face and his eyes were wide open, making him look like a deranged psycho. Naomasa attention was then interrupted when Tamakawa called for him.

"Sir, are you alright?" Naomasa nodded slowly before turning to face Sansa. The cat headed cop took his turn to look at the victim.

"Dear god," Sansa gasped.

"Check the victim for anything we can use to find the perpetrator."

That's when he looked up to see a broken security camera with bullet holes. The black haired detective looked around the store to find the room where the security tapes were kept. He found them in small closet room with old fashioned tape recorders and VHSs.

 _"I'll have take these back to the station in order to get the video."_ Naomasa left the room to find Sansa snooping around with latex gloves to see if he could find any clues. "Did you find anything, Tamakawa?" He asked.

"Well, the victim's name is Fuku Kasutamu, according to his wallet. Cash, keys, and credit cards are still here. So is the money from the cash register. The only thing that appears to be missing from the inventory seems to be a… custom made… purple suit." Sansa murmured the last part as he suddenly had a look of realization.

"Sansa? What is it?" Naomasa concerned asked. The cat turned his head sharply towards his fellow detective, eyes wide in fear.

"I saw him. The murderer."

* * *

 ** _Ten Month Later…_**

Naomasa had never felt more tired in his entire life than now. Bags were clearly visible under his eyes, and his hair was ruffled like a baby chicken with its first set of feathers. His desk was covered in scattered case files and empty paper coffee cups. Pens and pencils were spread out like sticks in a mud pile. The murder of Fuku Kasutamu was already a cold case. The security tapes from the crime scene weren't that much help either. The only thing they could piece together about their only suspect was that he had green hair and was wearing ripped clothes. Not to mention the video quality was grainy.

Bank robberies, heists, kidnappings and all kinds of criminal acts had been happening all over the city and surrounding cities. One thing they had in common: a man in a purple suit who left victims with psychotic looking smiles on their faces. Unlike Mr. Kasutamu's case, these victims didn't have the smile carved onto their faces. Instead, they were stretched and their skin was extremely pale with bloodshot eyes having bloody tears. But he was coming up with squat on their suspects identity.

He grabbed his fifth coffee cup of the day to see that it was empty. He sighed as he headed to the coffee machine for a refill. Suddenly, the doors to the department office swung open as police chief Kenji Tsuragamae entered. He seemed more stern than usual, but it could be hard to tell sometimes with his beagle head.

"Attention, everyone! We are needed at the UA grounds! NOW!"

All that was left of the empty police station was a empty coffee cup.

* * *

 ** _Right After The Attack On USJ…_**

Eraserhead was beat.

Both physically and emotionally.

He was currently being transported to the hospital via emergency ambulance. His face was covered in blood from his cheeks, nose and forehead. His right elbow was currently void of flesh, showing exposed the red muscle and it was broken, thanks to the giant creature All Might had barley managed to defeat, Nomu. Yet, despite his injuries and throbbing pain, he had lost students. Seven good, healthy students that were under his tutelage, his protection. And he failed miserably. He wasn't fast enough, skilled enough, good enough. _"How could this have happened?…"_ He made a vow that day.

He would find them.

He would bring them home.

No.

He _will_ bring them home.

No matter what.

* * *

 ** _Afternoon On The Day Of The USJ Attack…_**

The students of Class 1-A all sat in the nurses office with Recovery Girl. She was tending to their various injuries, but the one thing she could not heal was their grief. The grief of losing friends.

No.

More than friends.

Family. They were family.

Ochako Uraraka was silently sobbing with Mina Ashido. Jiro Kyoka, Tsuyu Asui, and Momo Yaoyorozu were solemn with their heads hung down. The boys did the same, showing respect for their missing comrades. Recovery Girl said nothing as she did not know what to say to comfort them. She then noticed one boy looking out the window at the setting sun, coloring the sky with hues of golden yellow and fire hot reds. If the sun could get any hotter, Bakugo's stare would be enough to do just that. And the stare he wore held nothing but unquenchable rage and fleeting sorrow. Recovery Girl walked over to him to look at the nasty bruise on his left shoulder. "Would you like me to heal you?" She asked softly. Bakugo glared at her, not in rage, but in indifference.

"No," was his reply. He paused before continuing. "This is a reminder."

"For what, may I ask?"

He turned back to the window and said it to her in a voice loud enough for only her to hear. "That I'm not…not… not strong enough."

* * *

 ** _In An Apartment Building During The Attack on USJ…_**

 ** _(AN: Killing Joke reference)_**

Inko Midoryia sat at her dining table, having tea with Mitsuki Bakugo, and fidgeting with a handkerchief that was partly soaked with salty tears. Said tears were still on her plump, round cheeks. Her red eyes held the look of panic and motherly instinct of worrying for your child. She had called the police after Izuku hadn't shown up by dinner time. The police officers were in no way lazy or disrespectful. They had made it their top priority to find the missing boy. But a week later they had not found anything. No bread crumbs anywhere. They did not wish the woman any grief, but they had to tell her the possible outcome that her son may have died. She greatly refused to believe that her sweet, innocent freckled baby boy had died. " _He hadn't! He just hadn't!"_

Mitsuki Bakugo had been one of the very few people to help her through this difficult. For ten months, she would come by her house at noon to ask her if she needed help with anything. Inko always said no, but Mitsuki always stayed with her until Bakugo had come home. Inko looked at the clock, which read 1: 35. She looked back down at her tea that had turned cold. Very cold.

That was the time when there was a knock at the door. Inko and Mitsuki looked at the door. "Are you expecting anyone, Inko?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, I'm not…" she sounded quite concerned as she headed to her front door to open it. "Hel-" she stopped as she was met with a smile and a gun.

 ***BANG***

Inko collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out of the bullet wound. The pain was immense. Her vision was slightly blurry and her hearing was greatly weakened. She could faintly hear Mitsuki shout and fight as she was being bound up by two large men. Then she heard the sound of a gun cock. Her attention was brought back to the man who had shot her. To say she was terrified was an understatement.

The man before her had the palest skin she had ever seen, with a nasty grin plastered on his face. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, beige cargo pants, a long, brimmed purple hat, and he had a camera that hung from his neck.

"W-who a-are y-y-ou?" Inko could barley manage to say those words, as she tasted blood in her throat. The thugs from before had moved the now unconscious body of Mitsuki Bakugo outside the apartment.

"I'm shocked. Don't you recognize me, _MOM?"_ Inko's eyes widened in utter grief and fear as the man removed his hat, showing the same messy green hair, albeit a tad more neon, that her son had always had.

"I-izuku? Is that you?" Was what she could say as blood had now started dripping out of her mouth.

"Oh, no, Mom. I'm not Izuku anymore. I'm the Joker," he announced as he shot her again in the same relative place. Inko could barley tolerate the pain that spread through her as her own son shot her again.

"I-zuku, why? Pl-ease, c-come h-h-ome," Tears had flooded her face as she said his name.

Izuku was silent as he put his hat back on, the same devilish smile on his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mom. After all, I need to prove a point to this world. But this here… this is personal."

"I-zu-ku, I'm-I'm s-s-orry."

Izuku froze stiff, his smile vanishing with those words. His lips twitched in anger as he stared at her with his bloodshot eyes. "Sorry? _Sorry?_ **SORRY _?_** " He placed two gloved fingers as he swished them around in the wounds he had inflicted. Instantly, pain shot through Inko. " **That was not what I wanted to hear! Because of you, I slowly decayed inside. My soul started to fade the day you said that! You needed to tell me yes! 'Yes, yes you could!'"** He finished his little rant that held so much hatred and rage, Inko could only stare at the man who was a deranged, twisted reflection of her baby boy. He took out his fingers as he tossed the glove in the trash and pulled out a new one. The smile that possessed his face had returned and he was not going to mess around anymore. "Well, Mom, I won't kill you. But it's been a pleasure to see you again." He then waltzed to the cabinet in the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He returned soon and gave a mini toast.

"Here's to insanity and bad days," he said. Inko had now faded into unconsciousness as all she could hear was maniacal laughter and the flashes of a camera.

* * *

Inko woke up sore and tired in the hospital. She suddenly remembered what had happened.

 _"Izuku…no…"_

Tears once again began to well up in her eyes. Her poor baby boy. Her Izuku.

"Miss Midoryia? You have a visitor," said a doctor. Inko turned to see a panting Mitsuki running towards her bed.

"Inko! Are you alright?!" She sounded quite desperate.

"I-I suppose so." She then noticed the melancholy look on her doctor's face. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Miss Midoryia… I'm afraid you've been crippled. Permanently."

That was the day Inko Midoryia's heart was crushed.

* * *

 ** _League of Villain's Bar Right After the Attack on USJ…_**

Shigaraki was pissed. He had destroyed almost half of the furniture in the bar and he wasn't going to stop there. "DammitDammitDammitDammit! How could this have happened?! Sensei promised that Nomu was perfect. The ultimate weapon to kill All Might?! How?! HOW?!" He screeched and screamed, making Kurogiri extremely tired and scared at the same time. The boy with the decaying quirk didn't even feel the pain where he had been shot, thanks to the Pro Hero, Snipe.

"Shigaraki, I think it would be best-"

 **"THIS WAS MERELY A TEST."** Shigaraki and Kurogiri immediately turned their attention to a small TV screen. **"I WANTED TO SEE HOW FAR WE'VE COME IN THE NOMU'S. TODAY'S TEST WAS NOT A FAILURE. IT WAS A SUCCESS. IT MEANS ALL MIGHT IS WEAKENING. IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE HE GIVES OUT."**

"But, sensei, we lost so many recruitments. How will we get more?" Asked Kurogiri.

 **"WE WILL NOT NEED TO WORRY. NOW THAT THE LEAUGE OF VILLAINS IS KNOWN, IT WILL BE A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE MORE COME KNOCKING AT OUR DOOR. PATIENCE, SHIGARAKI AND KUROGIRI, ARE WHAT WE MUST HAVE RIGHT NOW."**

* * *

 ** _Musutafa Police Station: Interrogation Room 2 After USJ Attack…_**

Naomasa Tsukauchi was sitting in a dark interrogation room with one of the many criminals they had captured. He stared intently at the villain, who tried to keep a stern face, but wasn't that good at it. "I going to ask you a few questions and you will tell me what I want to know. I will know if your lying, so don't even bother to try. Got it?"

The villain only responded with a gulp.

"Where is the League of Villains hideout?"

"I-I don't know. Honest," the villain replied. _'Truth.'_

"How did you join their organization?"

"Through a friend of a friend. It was kind of vague." _'Truth.'_

"Where are the captured students the League took?" This question resulted in a confused look from the villain.

"What kids?" _'Truth.'_ Damn. Naomasa took out a file and played out the photos of seven students.

"These kids." The villain looked at the photos when his eyes fell on a white and red haired boy. Then he remembered.

"This kid. Right here," he said pointing to the picture of Shoto. "He was captured by some clown looking dudes with gas masks. I don't think they were part of the League. They used some sort of gas to knock the kid out. Other than that I don't know much else."

 _'Truth.'_

"The guards will escort you to the prison cell," and Tsukauchi left the room.

* * *

 ** _The Joker's Joint: Present Time…_**

"-and that's my grand plan! The whole nine yards! The Grand Opening! So, whaddya think!?" The Joker finished explaining his plan to his seven newly turned villains.

"I like it," said Shinso, now called The Mad Hatter. "Truly it will be a Frabjous Day."

"Whatever that means," grumbled Sato, now called Bane. "But I gotta agree with Hatter. Sounds like a genuine plan."

"I too must agree with both of them," speculated Koda, now called Emperor Penguin. "It will be a surefire way to test our new powers." The penguin squawked in agreement.

"I'm on board," said Shoji, now called Clayface.

"I concur," said Tokoyami, now called The Scarecrow. "Fear Shadow is getting restless not having anything to torture."

"It's an excellent plan, Joker," came the slightly seductive voice of Ibara, now called Poison Ivy. The only who had yet to talk was Shoto, now called Two-Face. He sat with his arms crossed, his head looking down in thought.

"I get my father." The other teens turned maniacs turned to look at him in a questioning glare. He responded to their glares with his own. "No one, I mean no one, gets to attack my father. He's mine."

* * *

 **AN: Alright, done with Chapter 4. To be honest this was my least favorite to write, mainly because I really want to get to their plan and how it plays out. But you have to keep your audience updated with everything else, so there's that. Anyway, I want to thank so many people for following, favoriting, and commenting on my story. I already have more than 100 followers and I keep getting more everyday. So thank you. I'll address some things just so people aren't confused.**

 **First, my update schedule will most likely change around the end of August, what with Junior year coming around.**

 **Second, the way Izuku turned the students into the villains was that he just tortured them each for a day, both physically and mentally, and he used specific chemicals and serums for each one to gain certain powers and change their personalities slightly. And some of them don't have the same properties as quirks, so Eraserhead is kind of useless in some cases.**

 **For Shoji, Izuku made the chemical that the original Clayface got dosed with. So he now has the same powers as Clayface.**

 **For Ibara, Izuku used a serum to make her hair grow into all kinds of plants and she can also put people under her command with her toxins.**

 **For Sato, Izuku made a special sugar compound and combined it with the serum Bane use. So Sato doesn't become stupid and lethargic when he uses the serum and can keep going.**

 **For Shinso, his brainwashing quirk has been amplified to control six people at a time and can control them without speaking. He also develops hypnosis tech as a backup.**

 **For Koda, he can call animals from far away with both his mind and mouth and his umbrella is the same as Penguins, with all the gadgets. He's also not shy anymore.**

 **For Tokoyami, Dark Shadow was turned into a physical version of the fear gas, so anytime he or Dark Shadow touches anyone, they get infected with the fear gas.**

 **And for Shoto, not much has changed except for his personality. He's angrier and more violent.**

 **That's all for now! Make sure you comment and give ideas for how the story can progress. And please don't hate me for Inko being crippled.**


	5. Stadium Standoffs and the Sinister Seven

**AN: This is the fifth chapter of The Green-Haired Clown. This will focus on the Joker's grand entrance into the spotlight and will feature his minions, now called the Sinister Seven, some Pro Heroes, Shoto vs. his Father, Endeavor, and a tragic event for Bakugo.**

 **The Joker's plan will be somewhat like the Joker's plan from that one Justice League cartoon, altering a few things here and there.**

* * *

 **Ch. 5: Stadium Standoffs and the Sinister Seven**

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks After USJ…_**

The Sports Festival.

More viewed than the Olympics and the Super Bowl combined. The coliseum where young teenagers strive to become great heroes. This is where the students of UA competed to reach the top in the ultimate battle of skill and ability. A place where thousands of people and heroes would be, cheering on the students as they fought with all of their wit and strength.

What a place…

…To reap chaos and sow havoc.

* * *

A plain looking man walked down the aisle of the tent kiosks set up around the Sports Festival. He looked to be around mid-thirties with a simple black hairstyle, wore a simple plain T-Shirt, a pair of regular jeans, and sneakers. He looked innocent enough with his kind face. That is, IF that was what he really looked like. The man slipped inside the stadium as his hand shifted into a perfect copy of the key that unlocked the door. He closed the door and relocked it to avoid suspicion. Having then molded himself into a security guard, complete with armor and weapons. The once-normal looking man walked with perfect precision and made his way to a janitor's closet, successfully avoiding any confrontations. He then transformed his right hand into a large, wide drill head and proceeded to drill straight into the concrete floor.

* * *

Four of The Sinister Seven were currently waiting for a certain drill to appear above their location. The present five were Bane, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and Two-Face. Bane was checking to make sure his tubes were tight and secure. Poison Ivy was admiring a flower she had created with her hair. Scarecrow was sharpening his new double- sided titanium pitchfork and scythe. Two-Face had been flipping a coin the entire time. He had also changed into his costume, a suit that was split down the middle showing very different styles and colors. On his right side, he wore white suit and pants with black pinstripes, a white tie, a navy blue vest, a white dress shirt and wore a simple white dress shoe. His left side however, was very different. He had a black and yellow leopard print suit, purple and red zebra striped pants, candy-cane striped dress shirt, the left side of his tie with a indicate design of gold and green, and a black dress shoe.

They're attention was redirected to the sound of rocks hitting the floor.

Suddenly the roof above their heads collapsed, leaving a gaping hole. **"Clayface. Any trouble?"** Asked Two-Face. The security officer turned into Clayface when Two-Face called out to him.

"None so far," replied Clayface.

 **"Good. Get us outta here."** Clayface's arm stretched down the hole to from a shaft like structure that easily lifted Two-Face into the janitor's closet. Clayface repeated this action with the others. When everyone had gotten out of the hole, Two-Face radioed Joker through their earpieces. **"We're in."**

 _"Excellent job, Two-Face! Now you all now the drill. Get to your stations and be ready for my signal. We don't want any unexpected surprises now, do we~? Hehehehehe…"_

 **"No, we don't."** Two-Face turned towards his other criminal pals and nodded. They returned the gesture and exited the janitor's closet. They went in different locations and made their way to the roof of stadium. As for Two-Face, he casually made his way around the around the halls of the stadium, looking for his father.

* * *

Bakugo made his way up to the stage set in the center of the field. He had been chosen to be the player representative and had to give a quick speech. _"Not really my thing."_ The crowd was silenced as he went to the microphone.

"I pledge…that I'll be the strongest." Boos erupted from the crowd as Bakugo was being called out on.

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** The crowd went silent again as they heard the laugh come from the stadium speakers. _"Figures you say something along the lines of that…_ ** _Kachaan._** _"_

Bakugo froze.

 _"Aww, what's the matter? Don't you recognize your old_ ** _friend?_** _"_ The screens of stadium suddenly went static as a jester-like symbol appeared on the screens. It then changed to a carnival setting, with a royal-styled throne with a man in a purple suit and his head bent down, covered by a purple hat. He then slowly took off his hat and the Joker revealed his face to the world for the first time. Shock and a multitude of gasps was the crowds reaction. _"After all, this,"_ Joker pointed to his face, _"is your fault. Hehehehehehe…_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** _"_

Bakugo's fists were clenched with rage and confusion as he started at the white-skinned villain. He knew who this person was. And it pissed him off. A lot. "Deku.." He growled menacingly, but low enough for no one to hear him.

 _"But enough about my personal revenge. Now it's time for some quality television! A great, big truckload of mindless violence, wanton property damage, big flashy heroes, and enough suspense that you'll need heart medication for the rest of your life! But it wouldn't be much of a cast if the rest of Class 1-A of UA wasn't here, wouldn't it? They were once kids with a dream to become heroes. That is until I came along. I helped them reach their true potential and gave them new dreams. Ones that would make them go down in history. And now…"_ As if on cue, several shapes dropped down form the stadium roof, crashing into the field. All of the crowd, heroes, and the students whipped their heads towards the site of the crash. There, stood four of the missing UA students, all in new uniforms and features.

 _"Say hello to the Sinister Seven! Well, actually, there are only four at the moment. Two of them are somewhere else, and the other's got some sort beef with his daddy or something."_ Joker's last comment had a tone of disinterest in it. _"Anyway, let's get ready to rummmmblllle!"_ And a foghorn sound erupted from the speakers.

The five once heroes in-training charged towards the students. Bane's muscles bulged and expanded to immense shapes as his skin changed into a reddish-orange pigment. Clayface's six arms shifted into six alternate hand held weapons. Poison Ivy's hair turned into an assortment of carnivores plants and extremely sharp thorns. And Scarecrow's Fear Shadow took hold of his detachable ends of his scythe and pitchfork. The students were shocked at their fellow classmates attacking them. A random boy was suddenly crushed by one of Clayface's mace shaped hand, instantly killing the boy.

 _"Ohhhh, that's gotta hurt…"_

The students upon seeing the crushed corpse, instantly fled the scene, screaming in terror. This also seemed to snap Midnight and some of the other pro heroes into finally attacking.

"You won't get away with this!" Midnight screamed. She ripped her off some of her costume hopefully to knock out these criminals before more lives could be lost. Unexpectedly, Bane suddenly clapped his hands together, successfully dispelling the gas. Poison Ivy then extend her hair and formed various plants that seemed to suck in the gas. Midnight was surprised, but that didn't stop her. She charged with her whip full speed, but he whip was caught by Scarecrow's pitchfork, twirling it and yanking it out of her grasp, like spaghetti. She didn't have enough time to register this as Fear Shadow slashed at her face, causing marks.

Midnight was suddenly cowering in fear as screams echoed from her. But they didn't seem to be directed at anything. Scarecrow raised his scythe above his head, ready to kill the 18+ hero for good. But he was suddenly pushed back by a large fist. Scarecrow flew several good feet away from Midnight as he stared at his attacker.

 _"Hey now, folks! Look at this! We have new players that have entered the battlefield! It seems to be the pro heroes Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Cementoss, and Power Loader! And what's this?! It seems Class 1-A and some of Class 1-B have also joined the fight! Hehehehehe… let's turn up the tension a little, shall we~?"_ On screen, Joker took out a remote and pressed a button. Instantly, an explosion erupted from the stands as a crowd of spectators perished in the inferno. The pro-heroes instantly shielded their eyes form the sudden light and were gobsmacked.

All Might couldn't stand here doing nothing. He puffed into his muscular form and prepared for battle, when an explosion erupted from the seating areas. Horror covered his face as innocent victims burned to death. And what the Joker said next only increased the horror.

 _"Oopsie. Did I forget to mention that I've rigged about the 50 bombs that are set to go off in 30 minutes, around not just the stadium, but the entire city? Heh… Silly me…!"_

* * *

All Might's heart might have stopped working that day, but he needed to get his head in the game. He exited the large stadium as he noticed people in the streets were too busy fleeing the city to notice him. The number one hero's phone began to ring a few minutes after he had left the stadium. Knowing very well who it was, All Might landed on a roof to answer it. "Naomasa. I heard. Have your men or any other heroes deactivated the bombs?"

 _"We've only found about ten. At this rate, I don't think we're going to be able to find all of them."_

"Keep going. I'll do my best to find as many as possible."

 _"Understood."_

* * *

Anyone who was watching this was terrified beyond all possible reason. But one was impressed. **"INTERESTING…"**

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Came the roar of Bakugo, startling some his fellow classmates and pro heroes. The Joker smiled devilishly as he turned to Bakugo.

 _"Ah, yes! Bakugo. I forgot all about you! Luckily, I have something very special prepared just for you. Hahahahahahahahaha…"_ The camera shifted to static before a large red curtain was being showed on the screen. A drumroll occurred and the curtains were raised up.

Bakugo started in horror as he saw his parents tied up, tears in their eyes, surrounded by bombs and hundreds of sticks of dynamite.

 _"Oh my,"_ Joker said with fake shock. _"It seems as though you mommy and daddy are a little_ ** _tied up_** _at the moment._ ** _HA!_** _Just know this. Any funny business, and KABLOOEY! Mommy and Daddy go splat!_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** _"_ The camera then returned to Joker. _"So here's where I make the rules clear. As I mentioned before, every hero in the city has a timer of 30 minutes to disarm my little party favors. And when those 30 minutes are up,"_ Joker sudden demeanor changed form game show host to homicidal maniac, _"…boom,"_ making tiny explosion gestures with his gloved hands. _"Now what are waiting for!? Fight already! What am I not paying you for?!"_

Bane's, Clayface's, Scarecrow's, and Poison Ivy's attention was turned back to the small resistance that faced them. Bane cracked his knuckles. Clayface formed his weapons. Poison Ivy smirked. Scarecrow raised his scythe and pitchfork. And they charged.

* * *

Endeavor rushed through the halls trying to get to the inner section of the stadium. He was close to it when a voice called out to him.

 **"Where do ya think you're going, _Dad?"_**

Endeavor halted in his tracks as he recognized that voice. He whipped his head around to his right to see a figure half-covered in shadow flipping a coin. "Shoto? Is that you?" His voice held an authoritative state and a hint of shock. The figure stopped flipping his coin as he turned towards Endeavor.

 **"Was."** The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal his face to Endeavor. Whose eyes then widened in shock at Shoto's new appearance.

"Shoto… what happened to you?" Endeavor's voice was somewhere between a whisper and a gasp.

 **"You."**

* * *

The classes and pro heroes were not fairing well at all. Whatever the Joker did to these four students was either mad science or pure genius.

Any brute force against Clayface was useless, as it either went right through him, like Aoyama laser, or it got stuck in him, like Sero's tape, which he flung right back at him. His shape-shifting abilities allowed him to create various weapons which were much tougher than anyone would think. He had taken out Mt. Lady in only a few minutes. He fought and defeated Cementoss as they each had similar properties. However, Clayface had immense strength as he knocked down the pillars Cementoss created, along with Bane, and eventually knocked him out with severe injuries. He also took out Aoyama (1-A), Sero (1-A), Momo (1-A), Kendo (1-B), and Juzo (1-B).

Poison Ivy had extreme agility as her hair produced all types of plant life and even wood. She also seemed to have hypnotized, or something of that manner, to turn a few of the students against their friends; two boys named Mineta and Denki. Truth was, they were slightly distracted by her cleavage as she used this to kiss them, infecting them with her hypnotic plant drug. Granted, the boys were put out of commission fairly easy by a girl named Jiro. Ivy also took down Kamui Woods as she shot thousands of poisonous fungus that made his wood quirk extremely fragile and rotted. She had also taken out Mineta (1-A), Jiro (1-A), Denki (1-A), Toru (1-B), and Ojiro (1-A).

Bane was also a sight to behold. Some of his former classmates tried to plead with him to stop, a boy named Kirishima and a girl named Mina. They thought that he was still using his previous powers, when in fact the sugar formula that Joker had made, actually enhanced his cognitive abilities, his reflexes and his strength was much, much stronger. Mina had tears in her eyes as Bane, laughing, broke Kirishima's spine when he brought him down on his knee, even in his hardened from. Mina retaliated by throwing acid at him, but it only dissolved some of his clothes and left his skin undamaged. He threw Kirishima to the side like a ragdoll as he stalked towards Mina. He was interrupted when a punch socked him right in the face. Bane stumbled as he rubbed his cheek, glaring at Death Arms. Death Arms didn't last long. Bane rushed at him in a fury of punches and knee kicks. All of which were enough to knock out Death Arms. In the end, he had taken out Mina (1-A), Kirishima (1-A), Jurota (1-B), Tetsutetsu (1-B), and Iida (1-A).

Scarecrow and Fear Shadow were fighting Power Loader and the other remaining students. Power Loader's helmet and claws were withstanding Scarecrow's pitchfork and scythe and he had landed one or two blows to Scarecrow's chest. Scarecrow was getting impatient. So he went with a new alternative. Via mind contact, he ordered Fear Shadow to attack the most vulnerable student around them. Fear Shadow did as he was told and headed for a chestnut haired girl and slashed at her arm. Instantly, the toxin from Fear Shadow instantly made Uraraka see hallucinations, as she started screaming in fear. This distraction gave Scarecrow the perfect opportunity to slash at Power Loader in the chest, leaving a nasty, deep cut. Power Loader was bleeding quickly and if he didn't do something, the same might happen to the other students. However, a foot held him down right on his wound. Power Loader grunted in pain as the Fear Shadow leered at him. Upon Scarecrow's command, Fear Shadow plunged his claws into Power Loader's wound. And thus Power Loader fell victim to his own fears. At the end of his battle, Scarecrow had taken out Monoma (1-B), Ochako (1-A), Tsuyu (1-A), Pony (1-B), and Kosei (1-B).

The only one left on the field was Bakugo.

* * *

The crowd, that remained in the stadium for fear of dying, and everyone who was watching this was gobsmacked. These new villains, who appeared out of nowhere, suddenly had taken down five pro heroes, twenty students, and had also killed a large amount of civilians in the explosion from earlier. Suddenly, a smash sound could be heard as a large man in navy blue was propelled to the field. The crowds looked to see Endeavor slightly beaten up with a few cuts here and there.

 _"Well, lookie here! It's Endeavor, the number two hero! And his adversary, one of the Sinister Seven, Two-Face!"_ The crowds attention and the cameras turned to where Endeavor had been flown from.

Shoto walked out in his bizarre suit, flipping his coin. **"It seems we've got everyone's attention, huh _Pops_?" **Endeavor rose up from the ground as his former son walked towards him, a killer aura coming off Two-Face. Before Endeavor could say anything, Two-Face swished his hand in an upright motion, sending several icicles towards him. Endeavor dodged them, but only for even more icicles to come at him. Endeavor was hit in the shoulder by two of the icicles which deeply pierced his skin. He pulled them out as he was slammed in the face by a fist covered in ice. **"What's the matter old man? Too cowardly to stand up to your own son? Or did you finally grow a conscience?"**

"S-shoto, stop this…" Endeavor pleaded. "This i-isn't you. That villain must have done something to you."

 **"What, this? This was you. All of the beatings, that pathetic excuse that it's to make me stronger… all of that was you. You built up so much rage inside of me that I kept it bottled up. It was going to destroy me. And then came the Joker. He helped me, if anything. He helped me embrace that rage. Directed it. And now…"** Two-Face flipped his coin. It landed on tails. **"…you die. After all, what better way to kill someone than with their own creation?"** His left side burst into flames while his right side encased him in ice. Two-Face stalked towards his father as Endeavor called upon his quirk.

* * *

 _"While Two-Face is facing off against his rather heated father, let's look at how the heroes are doing, shall we?"_ The screens flipped into several different sections, all seeming to have come from all over the now deserted city. A large amount of heroes and the entire police force were searching the city in desperate. Even some of the military had joined the search and the evacuation. _"Well, whaddya know? The government actually_ ** _does_** _care about its citizens!_ ** _HA!_** _"_

One of the cameras suddenly zoomed in to see Eraserhead, still in bandages and Mr. Joke trying to disarm one of the bombs. The Joker had established audio, unknown to the two heroes.

 _"Cut the red one,"_ Eraserhead suggested.

 _"That might explode it,"_ Mr. Joke replied in a serious tone, despite her name.

 _"Then try the green one,"_ Eraserhead said, getting slightly impatient.

 _"I can't be sure."_

 _"Then maybe you should let me-"_

 _"Maybe you should shut up and just let me do this!"_

Joker was eating a box of popcorn before waving a hand in front of his face. _"Whew. Is it just me or is there something going on between those two?"_ Changing instantly into a dramatic stance, he threw away his popcorn. _"Will Eraserhead ever confess his feelings for Ms. Joke. Will Ms. Joke eventually marry the ever-brooding Aizawa? Will true love conquer all?!"_ He smiled as he pulled out his remote and pressed a button. _"Not on my show."_

Eraserhead seemed to hear a beeping from one of the bombs as he grabbed Ms. Joke and tossed her as far away as he could. But that left him to feel the full force of the explosion, and the building it was in exploded in a fiery ball of fire.

 _"AIZAWA!"_ Came the anguished cries of Ms. Joke. She rushed in, not even noticing her injuries. She approached the still body of Aizawa, his bandages burnt and his previous injuries were worse than they were before. _"NononononNO!"_ Tears flowed from her face as she performed CPR on his chest, hopefully enough to gain conciseness.

Joker let out a mock worried face as he watched Ms. Joke do CPR. _"Ohhh. Medical drama. Life and death stakes! Compelling human contact! Ratings. Now then, let's look at our countdown clock."_ The camera zoomed out and then in at a large digital clock. It read 2:43, 2:42, 2:41, and so on. _"If I run my numbers correctly, the pro heroes have disarmed all but five of my bombs. I still don't think they're going make it in time. Hehehehehe_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** _"_

* * *

Endeavor was on his back, panting heavily as blood dripped from his mouth and variously severe wounds. He started at Two-Face, who smiled sadistically, clearly showing pure enjoyment from his fight with his father. Endeavor's fierce blue eyes met Two-Face's cold grey one and his deadly yellow cat eye. Two-Face had sustained a few injuries here and there, but using both sides of his quirks was more than enough to greatly weaken the Hellfire quirk user. **"It's ironic, really. You made everyone feel so much pain only to have your greatest creation to use it all against you. Or maybe ironic isn't the correct word. Poetic justice sounds better. More fitting."**

"S-s-s-hoto, e-e-enough o-of t-his… pl-pl-ease. Wh-what w-would yo-yo-ur m-mo-ther th-think?"

Two-Faces face instantly dropped his smile. It was replaced with stare with pure rage and malice. He reached down and grabbed Endeavor's collar. He brought him to his faces and punched him with an ice coated hand.

 **"DO…"** Another punch.

 **"NOT…"** Another punch.

 **"TALK…"** Another punch.

 **"ABOUT…"** Another punch.

 **"MY…"** Another punch.

 **"MOTHER…"** Another punch.

 **"EVER…"** Another punch.

 **"AGAIN!"**

Two-Face brought the last punch to his father's face, seeing his flaming beard and hair, slowly dying down. **"Now you die."** Shoto formed a large icicle and hung it above his father's heart.

"w-w-w-wait." Shoto glared at Endeavor. "I-I'm s-orry. F-for e-e-very-thing."

 **"Too late."** And an icicle plunged into Endeavor's heart, killing the number two hero instantly.

* * *

Bakugo was soaring through the sky, his heart pounding, searching for the building his parents were trapped in with a bomb that could explode at any minute. He had gotten a text from some unknown number, revealing the location of his parents. He knew it was the Joker. But his emotions had taken control of him. Bakugo rushed out of the stadium and had taken to the skies to find his parents. The address was in the East Naruhata neighborhood in an abandoned building.

 _"Don't worry, Mom, Dad. I'm coming!"_

* * *

Knuckleduster, Pop Step, and The Crawler had disarmed three bombs that had been spread out in their territory. The vigilantes were horrified by the events that had taken place at the Sports Festival.

If anything, Knuckleduster was pissed, Crawler was nervous, and Pop Step was getting a little tired. Once he was done disarming that little laughing bastard's bombs, he was going to personally beat the crap out of him. Him, Pop Step, and The Crawler were searching for anymore of the bombs. Pop Step had kept her phone on to watch the timer that the Joker had set. It read 1:15.

"Knuckleduster! Crawler! We only have a minute left!" Pop Step shouted to her fellow vigilantes.

"Keep searching! We have to make sure that maniac's plan fall to pieces!" Hollered Knuckleduster. Pop Step and Crawler nodded and continued their never ending search. As Pop Step leaped into the air, she noticed a boy with explosions coming from his hands as he propelled himself through the air. She returned to the ground to inform the others

"Knuckleduster! There's a kid flying through the air, heading southeast!"

Knuckleduster turned to Crawler. "Crawler! Follow that kid and get him outta here! We don't want anymore casualties."

"Got it," and he zoomed off to follow Bakugo.

* * *

 ** _Random Abandoned Building…_**

Bakugo broke down the rusted metal door that blocked his way. He was feeling rage and worry. If he didn't save his parents, he didn't know what he'd do. The building itself was covered in grime and in its current state, it already should have been condemned. Broken, rotted boxes and empty, decaying drums scattered across the main lobby. Old furniture was ripped and the stuffing inside of it had been distributed across the floor. He then noticed a large mirror had been replaced where a door should be.

"Hey! You!"

Bakugo turned around to see a skinny kid in an All Might themed costume approach him. "You need to evacuate the city. It's not safe here," the boy instructed and placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. He flinched and knocked the kids off.

"Don't touch me, kid! I got my own things to worry about." He didn't have much time and he didn't need any annoying vigilante messing things up. Bakugo headed towards the mirror and it opened upon his nearing it. He walked in and found a weird looking set up. Large multicolored mushrooms and lights filled the room, along with large playing cards, hedges, and giant chess pieces. He looked around slightly disturbed by the unusual colorfulness.

"This is a weird looking place." Bakugo whipped his head around to see Crawler from before.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bakugo demanded. Crawler flinched at the boy's angry shout.

"I'm just making sure there isn't a threat or anything," he said, slightly intimidated by Bakugo.

"I see the Red King has arrived," came a mischievous voice.

"And an All Might fan," said another voice.

Bakugo and Crawler turned towards the direction they had heard the voices. There, they saw two of Bakugo's former classmates in top hats, with The Mad Hatter sitting on a mushroom and Emperor Penguin standing on top of a castle piece. "Where the hell are my parents?!"

"Hmph. Straight to point," Emperor Penguin said, hopping down from the chess piece. "An admirable quality. Unfortunately, it seems to be overshadowed by your temper." He was joined by the Mad Hatter. He took out a silver pocket watch and checked the time.

"Oh, dear, it seems you two are quite early. I must get my watch fixed by the White Rabbit." Bakugo glared at his former classmate.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Mad Hatter and Emperor Penguin smiled at this.

"Our little battle, of course. Come on out!" Emperor Penguin announced. From behind the large structures came a variety of animals. They all wore clothes from the early Victorian era and all had smiles that resembled the Joker's. Some wore hats and some wore shoes.

"Oh, yes. Calling all the cards!" From the same places, about ten people dressed as playing cards all came out, axes, swords, mallets, and other types of weapons, ready to strike. Bakugo noticed that the playin card people's eyes were all glassy and seemed to be hypnotized. Bakugo and Crawler prepared to fight.

A tiger in a blue waistcoat leaped at Crawler, claws sharp and deadly. Crawler dashed under it as it landed and Bakugo planted an explosion on the tiger's left side. The other animals and the card people charged at the two boy's, swaying their weapons and the animals attacking with their respective abilities. Crawler dodged and took out a few of the animals, a pig, a dog, a wolf, a bear and some other animals. As for Bakugo, he took on the card people. One with a sword slashed at Bakugo, but fell victim to a sneak maneuver. The card person immediately fell unconscious. This continued for a few minutes until the card people and most of the animals had been taken down. Emperor Penguin grew frustrated, while The Mad Hatter only grew more excited. Picking up an axe he rushed towards Crawler and swung at him. Crawler failed to notice this and was cut on his arm rather severely. He retreated several feet away and met up with Bakugo. "I've been hit."

"Idiot. What kind of vigilante are you anyway?" Bakugo demanded. Crawler merely grunted with pain in response. "Doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I get to my parents. I'll create a distraction and then you take over. Koda's quirk allows him to control animals, so knock him out first. And don't speak to Shinso. He's got a brainwashing quirk."

"I got it. Thanks."

Bakugo scoffed as he turned his attention to the two lunatics. "Alright, you two pricks wanna battle?" He gave predatory grin. "Then let's battle." He rushed as fast as he could and created an explosion large enough for their vision to become temporarily blind. He rushed beyond the Mad Hatter and Emperor Penguin to another room. Crawler, carrying out the plan, rushed towards the two and socked the Emperor Penguin with his foot. He stumbled backwards and tripped on his coat. Crawler proceed to do the same with the Mad Hatter and succeeded.

"You'll pay for that!" Penguin shouted. He thrust his umbrella towards the young boy, who dodged it. Penguin tried to stab him several times, but Crawler dodged all of them. Penguin was then socked in the face again which led to a small, bleeding cut. "I don't have time for this." He ducked around Crawler and picked up the Mad Hatter and activated the helicopter portion of his umbrella and the two were lifted into the air and exited through an open skylight. "Sayonara!" Crawler grunted in defeat as he went to check up on Bakugo.

* * *

Bakugo had reached the red curtain that his parents were being held captive. "Mom! Dad!" His parents eyes were filled with joy at seeing their son. Bakugo took off their gags as his mother cried out his name.

"Katsuki! Thank God you're safe!" his mom cried.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. Let me focus on getting you guys out of here," Bakugo assured them as he undoing their restraints. Suddenly, a screen on the pile of explosives flashed on.

 _"Uhn uhn uhn. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those chairs are on very sensitive pressure plates. If you remove those restraints, the bombs go off. If they leave this room, the bombs go off."_ Bakugo growled in rage as he saw the Joker's pale face, smirking at him.

"When I find you-"

 _"Oh, I don't doubt that at all, Kachaan! You do seem to have a sixth sense of finding me."_ Bakugo's parents tried desperately to get themselves out of this hellhole. _"But I think it'll be more fun to see how you slowly tear yourself apart when your parents get blown to smithereens by your very own power. Explosions! Hehehehe_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** _"_ Suddenly, a clock on the pile lit up showing a timer of thirty seconds. Bakugo didn't know what to do.

"Katsuki, run!" His mother pleaded with him, tears streaking down her eyes. But Bakugo's pride made him retort.

"No way! I'm gonna get you guys out of here!"

"Please son, get out of here!" His father pleaded again.

"NO!" Suddenly Bakugo felt himself being pulled away from his family. He turned to see Crawler taking him to safety. "LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD! I HAVE TO SAVE MY FAMILY!"

"There's no time! I have to get you to safety!"

"LIKE HELL, YOU DO! LET ME GO!"

"Get my son out of here!" Bakugo turned back to his parents to see them smiling gentle, loving smiles. "We love you! Always know that!"

"NO! MOM! DAD!"

"We love you, son."

A tear hit the ground.

 ** _*BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM*_**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo fell to his knees, staring at the burning building in disbelief. They couldn't be dead. They couldn't. But… they were. He knew this to be true deep down. All his life, he had never lost. Ever. But now he had lost. He had lost everything. His pride. His family. Everything. He cried and cried. He wept for all that had happened to him.

Crawler had taken him back to Knuckleduster and Pop Step. Knuckleduster had taken pity on the boy and Pop Step showed tears of sympathy for the grief stricken boy.

Bakugo did not return to UA after this tragic event. He joined the Vigilantes. He trained with Knuckleduster.

And he made a promise to himself.

He would get justice. He would get revenge.

He would never use his quirk again, a painful reminder of how his parents perished and the day the Joker appeared.

And he had donned a new name. He was no longer Katsuki Bakugo.

He was… The Red Hood.

* * *

This was the day that no one would ever forget. Broadcasted all around the world, billions of people saw the horrific events that unfolded in Japan. This new villain, The Joker, had caused the worse disaster that Japan had ever seen. And he had escaped everyone, including his Sinister Seven.

Some of the media had questioned Bakugo, though not directly, as to what the Joker had meant when Joker had said that this was his fault. And some were too upset to even do their jobs.

In total, 43,457 people perished in the explosions of the bombs.

Four heroes had died heroic deaths.

Hundreds of thousands were injured.

Mourns and cries could be heard through the city.

All Might had failed his job as the Symbol of Peace.

All heroes had failed.

Good lost and evil had triumphed.

It had been one bad day for the whole world.

* * *

 **AN: Holy shit, take took a long time to write. I hope everyone's doing good so far and sorry to keep you guys waiting for this. I hope it was what everyone expect or had hoped for. I stole so dialogue from the Justice League episode "Wild Cards" which is my favorite one.**

 **MrClikk gave me the idea of involving the Vigilantes and it works in my favor of how I plan to end this story.**

 **If you're confused on anything, have ideas about how the story could go, or any Joker lore, just let me know in the comments.**

 **And I will also not be including any more Batman villains for the rest of the story. Sorry.**

 **Also Izuku now sounds more like Mark Hamill's Joker, in case anyone wants to know.**

 **Next chapter I think will focus on the Heroes, the League of Villains, and Bakugo's training. It also might involve Eri and the Yakuza, but I'm not sure.**


	6. Aftermath

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I've had to do a few things concerning my new job and school. This is the sixth chapter of The Green-Haired Clown. This is where we see the training Bakugo goes through with the Vigilantes, what happened to Inko, the aftermath of the attack, and a meeting between the Yakuza, League of Villains, and the Joker.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Aftermath

* * *

 ** _Seven Months After the Sports Festival_**

"Again."

Bakugo nodded at Knuckleduster. He had been training for seven months now to learn how to fight without his quirk. And what luck when he found out that Knuckleduster was Quirkless. His training had started with basic warmups and boxing skills. He had taken refuge in an old abandoned building on the fifth floor where he now led a very frugal life. He had a simple mattress, pillow, and blanket, fold-up table and chairs, a fridge, oven, and large amounts of work-out equipment.

He did his sixth rep of fifty sit-ups and fifth round of fifty push-ups. By now, those rounds were simple warmups. His real training was fighting with all three of the vigilantes head on. He purposely asked for them not to hold back, as he continually says it will make him stronger.

Crawler and Pop Step weren't exactly on board with this, but Knuckleduster is quite interested. While he doesn't use his knuckledusters, he does put as much as he can. Turns out, Bakugo is a quick study. He had taken out Pop Step and Crawler fairly quickly in the first month or so.

But Knuckleduster really gave the young vigilante in training a run for his money. If he had any, that is. He trained the boy day and night, pushing him to become better, faster, stronger. All without his quirk. Knuckleduster never mentioned Bakugo's parents, because he would give him a glare that could kill on sight.

Bakugo landed a right hook on Knuckledusters cheek and stepped back to avoid any retaliation from Knuckleduster. He rubbed his cheek and chuckled. "Nice one, kid. You're almost ready to actually go out there." Bakugo grunted as he grabbed a towel.

"I need to get out there and find him."

"In time, kid. If you can't take me out, how are you gonna take out others, with quirks?" Bakugo's eyes dropped to the floor as he wiped his forehead to get rid of the sweat. Knuckleduster studied at how much the kid had grown. His muscles had grown exponentially. His hair was shorter than before, and his eyes had grown duller. His face was rougher and slight facial hair was visible on his cheeks and chin. "C'mon. Again."

* * *

 ** _Random Dock…_**

Bakugo, now called the Red Hood, got into a fighting stance. His costume consisted of a red, skull shaped helmet with two, white, glowing eyepieces. He had dark gray armor underneath a brown leather jacket. He wore black skintight combat pants and boots, accompanied by metal kneepads and a brown leather belt with a concealed holster. He had finished off a pack of European smugglers, successfully stopping their operation of escorting a drug known as the Trigger drug. Him and the other Vigilantes found the warehouse while on their nightly patrol. Knuckleduster, Pop Step, Crawler had accompanied him as it was his first mission. A large thug with a metal bat and a smaller one with a crowbar fought with Crawler and Pop Step, while Knuckleduster fought other thugs.

One criminal swung his right arm at Knuckleduster as they shifted into sharp sword like shapes. He ducked and dodged it and landed a hard blow into the thug's stomach. Knuckleduster tossed the thug at a few of his other comrades in crime, sending them tumbling to the ground. Another one flung himself at the large vigilante, his arms turning into a rope like structure. Knuckleduster saw this and caught the rope-arms. He swiftly threw the thug towards a large metal container and knocking him out. Knuckleduster spun around to voice his sidekicks. "Hey! Pop Step! Take Red to find the Trigger drug and get rid of it! Me and Crawler can take the rest of these punks!" he commanded. Pop Step huffed in slight annoyance.

"Fine! Just don't get killed!" She signaled for Bakugo to follow her and leapt towards the maze of shipping containers. The Red Hood heeded her signal and dashed in the same direction as Pop Step. She landed at a crossroads within the containers as Bakugo met up with her a few second after she had leapt. "You're getting really good with that training. You were almost able to keep up with me!" she quipped. The white eye protectors squinted in annoyance.

Which was also accompanied by a low, menacing growl from Bakugo.

"God, you need to lighten up a little," she murmured to herself. Bakugo heard her, but didn't act upon his impulses. That Bakugo was long gone. "Alright, I'll head left and you head right. Use your flare gun if you find it," she said, her eyes glancing to the holster on Hood's side. She leaped once again to find the Trigger drug.

Bakugo ran towards the right and started opening container after container. He was staring to come up empty and he was growing frustrated. He searched a rusted green container when a punch made contact with his face. Another one hit him in the chest and he was sent flying backwards. He coughed a little as he got up, ready to fight his new foe. It was a large, muscular, scaled man with a alligator like snout, sneering. He wore no shirt, and wore blue jeans with a belt.

"Lookie, lookie here. Another vigilante in town, huh? I'm gonna enjoy feeding on your flash," he taunted while showing his jagged teeth.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating the shit outta you," Bakugo retorted. The alligator man swung his right claw at Hood, who ducked and landed a sharp uppercut to the thug's jaw. The thug stumbled and flicked his tail, which Bakugo shield himself from, not taking the full amount of potential damage. Hood grabbed the tail and with surprising strength swung him a good few feet. The alligator man got up quickly and continued to attack Hood with his claws. He dodged most of them, with a few cutting his jacket, but that was the least of Bakugo's concern. He then grabbed the thug's snout and with incredible force cracked it upwards. The thug howled in pain at his broken snout but stopped when he heard the cock of a gun. His yellow eyes landed on a rather large pistol with a silencer attached to it. He narrowed his eyes in anger as the Red Hood remained still.

"It doesn't surprise me that you're gonna kill me. You're a vigilante after all, not a hero." Bakugo's eyepieces narrowed.

"No, I'm not."

The thug's brow ruffled in surprise. "Not what?"

The alligator man never found out the answer.

"I'm an anti-hero."

* * *

 ** _Two Days After the Attack on the Sports Festival_**

All Might, Chief Kenji Tsuragamae, and President Nezu were sitting at a press conference, with hundreds of reporters and cameras flashing. The reporters had been hounded them for their next course of action and any information they had on the newest villain, the Joker.

"All Might! What do you plan on doing to find the Joker?!"

"Do the police have any leads on the whereabouts of the Joker and the former U.A. students?!"

"How was the Joker able to turn the former students?!"

"Why was the security at the Sports Festival not enough!?"

"How did the Joker get away unnoticed?!"

"Where is the one known as Katsuki Bakugo?!"

"What did the Joker mean by 'this is your fault'?!"

Kenji Tsuragamae raised his hands to silence the reporters. "The police and every hero two cities over are working as hard as we can to bring The Joker to justice. We are questioning every suspect, witness, or accomplice we can find. That is-." The chief got up to leave, but All Might stood up to say something.

"Citizens of Musutafa, I understand your concern. You are all confused and scared. Afraid of what might happen if we cannot catch this madman. You all want answers we do not have at the moment. But I will do everything that I hold dear, until my very last bit of strength fades from me, that I will avenge those who have fallen. The Joker will be brought to justice. Why? Because I am here."

All Might sat back down and let President Nezu speak up.

"As you all know, U.A. has been the source of two attacks by villains. We have decided now to solve this problem by establishing a dorm system, so we can keep a close eye on them and provide extra security with their teachers to watch them 24/7. We will have strict curfews and the course the students take will be upgraded severely. As for the captured students…" Very few people noticed the slight crack in Nezu's voice. "… I will personally see to it myself that they are rehabilitated and returned to their families safe and sound." Nezu left the table and exited and All Might followed suit. Tsuragamae took control of the reporters situation.

* * *

 ** _U.A. Conference Room, One Week After the Press Conference_**

"I'm glad everyone's here. It's time we discussed the elephant in the room," said President Nezu. "The captured students." The other teachers/heroes nodded in silence. "I want to know just what that lunatic did them." His anger was clearly shown in his voice.

"Maybe he has some sort of mind control quirk, like Shinso," Present Mic suggested.

"Or he has a intelligence based quirk," Midnight added. While the teachers came up with various ideas of theoretical situations, Aizawa entered the room. The discussion stop as the watched him take an empty seat. Shota looked like he had gone through hell and back. Twice.

"The bigger question isn't how. It's why. Why he decided to target us, the students, the school, and Bakugo." The teachers tried their best to answer Aizawa's statement. However, the doors to the conference room opened at a gentle rate as a middle-aged woman in a wheelchair rolled in. She was accompanied by Detective Naomasa who carried a light brown cardboard box. The teachers of U.A. watched in silence as the woman in the wheelchair took the cardboard box from Naomasa. She seemed nervous at first, yet Naomasa put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod and a smile.

"H-hello, everyone. My name is Inko Midoryia. I have something important to tell you," she said in a small voice, like a mouse surrounded by dogs.

"What is it Ms. Midoryia?" Nezu asked calmly. She gulped as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I… I know who the Joker is."

The teachers attention was completely focused on this woman, but no one made a sound. "How?" Nezu asked in the same voice. Inko reached into the cardboard box and took out a picture. She let tears run down her eyes as she stared at the picture.

"He's my son." The teacher's eyes grew enormously as Inko continued. "His name is Izuku Midoryia." She gave the photo to Cementoss and he passed it around. What shocked them was how sweet and innocent he looked on in the photo. "Or was, I suppose. He came to me during the attack on the U.S.J. He…" she chocked back tears as she recalled the twisted memory. "…shot me in the waist, permanently crippling me. He said it was personal."

"Why did he say it was personal?" All Might asked, feeling great pity on the woman.

"When Izuku turned four… he found out he didn't have a quirk." The teachers did not expect this. The Joker quirkless? "He watched his favorite All Might video over and over again, when he finally asked 'Can I be a hero?'" All Might was shocked by those words.

 _"He used to be a fan of me?"_

"I should have said 'Yes, yes you can', but… I didn't. Instead, I said I'm sorry. …I wonder what would have happened if I said those words instead." Tears dripped down her face, reflecting all she had lost. All Might stood up and walked over to the box Inko had brought in. He saw his own merchandise and a All Might onesie, big enough for a toddler. He saw a photo of Izuku in the onesie. He looked so cute and innocent, his great, big, green eyes full of hope and childish admiration. He put the objects back into the box as he gently turned towards Inko.

"Mrs. Midoryia-"

"It's Miss, Mr. All Might," she said quietly.

"Yes, Ms. Midoryia. I know it's heartbreaking to loose someone very close to you. But I have to ask. Do you know how your son… changed?" He tried hard not to sound demanding, and it seemed to work.

"…I don't know how he changed. He went missing about ten months ago one day after school."

"I see. Thank you," All Might said as he bowed. He returned to his seat, his usual smile gone. The staff of U.A. remained in silence, out of respect for the still grieving mother. She wiped away her tears as she continued.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but… please find a way for him to come home. I don't know how much more I can take." Tears had appeared once again on her face, as Naomasa took to comfort her.

"It you like, I can get a car to take you home," Nezu offered politely. Inko murmured a thank your in between sniffles. Naomasa picked up the box, while Cementoss offered to wheel Inko to the car Nezu had ordered.

They arrived at the front gates of the school as the car waited for them to get comfortably seated. The drive home would take a while for Inko, as she had moved to a smaller apartment; her old one had too many memories that seemed tainted by the Joker.

"That was brave, you know." Inko glanced at Naomasa. He was a nice man towards her. She felt safe with him around. "I don't know many people who would do that." He paused. "I'm sure Izuku would be proud," he said, praying that he had chosen the right words. Inko was silent, looking out the window.

"I know he would."

* * *

 ** _Abandoned Office Building…_**

A black, shadowy portal opened up on the cold, dusty concrete floor as several figures exited through it. Among them was Shigaraki, Muscular, Mr. Compress, Twice, Dabi, Spinner, and finally Kurogiri. Shigaraki looked around to see an empty floor. He was expecting someone, but that person didn't seem to be here.

"Where is he?" He asked no one in particular as he scratched his neck.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" Kurogiri said. Shigaraki scratched his neck even harder than before.

"No, no… he said he'd be here…" Shigaraki was starting to get frustrated and Kurogiri did not want to deal with that. Even though the League had gained a victory here and there with recruits and a few pro heroes were majorly injured. Their attack during the training camp was a mix of a victory. They had escaped and Toga had collected a little blood; yet they didn't really achieve anything with the classes. Due to the recent Joker attacks, all of the classes had joined into one giant hero based class, proving that the principal was true to his word. But the League was still not talked about as much as the Joker.

The Joker was all the news ever talked about. Ever since the massive catastrophe on the Sports Festival nearly a year ago, the Joker quickly became number one on the top ten most wanted criminal in the world. Not to mention his Sinister Seven. Students from U.A. becoming mass murdering, psychotic criminals was more than a dent in the heroes' community reputation. It was more of a wide, gaping hole. Kurogiri noticed that the seven former student's quirks were amplified to large scales. There was also talk about a new vigilante that went by the name Red Hood with reports that said he hung around Knuckleduster and his two sidekicks. Kurogiri supposed it was a matter of time before the League and these new characters meet.

"It seems the League is quite punctual. That's a new one," came a drawling voice. The League turned their attention to two large open doors that revealed a man with a large fur coat, with a red beak-shaped mask covering most of his face. Behind the man stood a little girl with a small horn on her right side and white hair.

"Ah, Overhaul," Shigaraki greeted. "Glad to see you finally showed up."

"I wasn't late. You were early," Overhaul retorted. He doors closed behind them slowly, leaving the two villainous groups alone. Kurogiri, not wanting to waste anymore time, interrupted Shigaraki's next comment.

"Whose the girl?"

Overhaul glanced at the small child. "Just keeping an eye on her. Wouldn't want her to get hurt." The child met Overhaul's gaze with a tinge of fear. "If I could move this meeting to its original purpose, I have a proposition for your League," Overhaul stated, glancing at Kurogiri before continuing.

"An alliance. I figured with the dwindling support of heroes, it will be easy pickings for us who wish to accomplish our goals. You want to kill All Might, and I want to rid the world of those with 'Hero Syndrome'," Overhaul explained.

"It's an interesting proposition. What would you have us do?" The League failed to see the smile underneath Overhaul's mask.

"We destroy U.A. High School."

The League did not like this. At all.

"Destroy U.A.? What the hell's the matter with you?!" Shigaraki berated. Kurogiri's narrowed his eyes.

"I must agree with Shigaraki. This would be foolish and completely idiotic," voiced the portal-quirk user. Despite not wanting to make bad relationships that could benefit them, this proposal Overhaul had whipped up was unwise in ever way.

"Not to mention it's a suicide mission. U.A. is more like a fortress than a school now, with the beefed up security," Mr. Compress advised, speaking for the first time since their arrival.

"He's got a point. You must be crazy," Dabi said, slightly bored by this meeting.

"And what's wrong with that!?" Suddenly, the two doors flew open with a bang. "It's done wonders for me." There, in a fine-pressed purple suit, stood the Joker, his violet eyes shining madly, his smile teeming with deadly delight. The League's and Overhaul's eyes widened with shock and surprise, not expecting the clown-themed villain to attend their meeting.

"Get out of here. This is a private meeting," Overhaul demanded.

"Oh, Hauly, I'm hurt. How could've had this party without inviting me~?" Joker said, suddenly zipping to Overhaul's location, and somehow, donned a small party hat and party horn. The Yakuza member felt his annoyance growing before responding.

"It's not a party. Muscular, could your please _escort_ him out of here?" Muscular didn't expect this and silently made his way over to the Joker. But not before the Joker approached him quickly and blew the party horn, releasing a light purple gas, making Muscular cough and fall unconscious with a slam.

"Seems ol' Muscle man here couldn't handle his workout! Hehehe…," Joker cracked before his eyes wandered to the little girl hiding behind Overhaul. Their eyes met. And there was something about this girl. But Izuku couldn't exactly place what it was. Guess he might as well find out. "Hello there, miss. What might your name be?" He didn't notice that his voice was somewhat softer and not as maniac. The little girl slowly, but surely, answered him.

"E-eri, Mr. Clown, sir…"

"Tell me, Eri, what's your favorite animal?"

"Um… a unicorn…," Eri said gently.

"I should think so! After all, you are one yourself!" Joker said, as he tapped her little horn bump. "And I have just the thing…" He took out a long, pink, hot dog shaped ballon and blew into it. He twisted and turned it, and made a pink unicorn. "There you go! Don't go leaving it unattended now!" He turned away as he faced the League and Overhaul, who had backed away from Eri. "Now where was I? Oh, yes! I remember!" Then he took out a large barreled shaped gun and aimed it towards Overhaul.

Everyone in the room expected a fight to break out, but when the bang went off, Overhaul was unharmed. He checked himself and looked back at the Joker to see a flag with the word 'BANG' on it. "HA! Kidding!" Joker cheekily said. Overhaul had had enough of this clown for today.

"C'mon Eri. We're leaving." He grabbed Eri's ballon animal and popped it. He beckoned for the girl to follow him.

He failed to see the Joker's eye twitch and his gun aimed from his behind. And… BANG.

Overhaul was shot in the back of the head, killing him instantly.

"Oops. No, I wasn't." Not one ounce of remorse was heard in his deadly, venomous voice. He pocketed his gun and turned towards the League. "Perhaps we could continue this party for another time?" his smile emanated with a sense of say-yes-or-i'll-kill-you vibe.

"Yeah, sure thing. Kurogiri, let's go," Shigaraki agreed, for the first time felling nervousness. Kurogiri did not hesitate as he opened a portal for the other members to escape from the crazy clown. Joker trotted towards Overhaul's corpse as the portal vanished into thin air. He noticed that Eri's eyes were staring at the body, a mix of emotions stirring in her head.

"How the high and mighty have fallen, I'm afraid," Joker said to see if he could get a reaction out of the little girl. He frowned as the girl remained unresponsive. "Let me guess. He mistreated you very badly, didn't he?"

Eri looked up at the Joker and gave a small nod. "You can come with me if you like." He pulled out a lollipop and handed it to her. "A edible replacement for the balloon, wouldn't you say so?" Eri accepted the second gift as she clasped the Joker's gloved hand. Together, they walked out of the building, leaving the corpse behind them.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. It's almost been a month and a lot of stuff has been happening. I got a job at a restaurant and school began, so I'm not able to do much writing. Not to mention I had a difficult time figuring out how this chapter was gonna be written. And expect updates to be sporadic at best. But I will try and update at least once a month, maybe every two weeks, but that might not happen. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to the reviews and comments that will come. Until next time!**


End file.
